The Realization
by NorthernBeaver
Summary: Len is very attracted to a girl at school, one named Rin. Although, try as he might, he just can't seem to get noticed by her. Will his jealousy plan finally lead Rin to him? Or will it backfire, only to place him in love with a certain silver haired boy? -it will seem it is a LenXRin at first, but I assure you, it is a lenXPiko :P Not even close to finishing, rating will change.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**Failed Attempt-chapter 1**

I nearly broke my alarm clock.

"Ngh… and it was such a good dream…" I said.

Although, I was pretty angry, and couldn't remember what it was at this point. I got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to change. As I did, I looked in the mirror at the Blonde that stared back at me. I looked so much like that girl. Right down to the huge blue eyes. And I'd get to see her again today, at school…

I looked at my near-destroyed clock and read that I happened to be late. Again.

"Damn… I'd better hurry and get going…"

I hastily dressed and flew out the door. I live near the school, so all I have to do is walk. Or run, in this case. The attendant at the desk asked why I was in such a hurry.

"Because I'm late!"

"No, you're early. School doesn't start for another 20 minutes." She said.

Well, maybe I really did break it. Too bad, now I have to wait for everyone.

Twenty minutes later, I was already seated and waiting for the teacher to start. I saw her, too… And also my usual round of friends. People like Kaito, Rinto, and Mikuo were all in my first class. But so was Rin~ The prettiest girl I've ever seen. We looked so much alike, it was crazy. But she hadn't even said hi to me.

I think she may have glanced in my direction once. But nothing else. It's been getting increasingly hard to get her attention- and to make matters worse, she's been showing interest in other guys. What have I been doing wrong?

"Kagamine Len?" The teacher's call made me regain focus. Everyone had been staring at me- I was making a big deal out of this.

"Oh, um… here."

Everyone went back to what they were doing. And my mind drifted again- It was going to take some planning to get Rin's attention. And all I did for the next 3 classes was think.

Kaito stopped me in the hallways.

"Len, are you feeling okay? You've been pretty out of it this whole day."

"I'm fine, Kaito… fine…"

He was not convinced.

"I think I know what's going on here." He smirked. "You've got HER up in your head, don't you?"

"N-No! Why would you th-think that?" My face shone a deep red. I can tell Kaito still wasn't convinced.

"Ha… Whatever you say, man." He prodded me in the forehead. "Try to clear your head up, okay? I don't want you to start failing just because of some girl." He strode away to his next class.

'She's not just some girl…' I thought to myself. And with that, I started to my next class. On my way there, I bumped into a small-looking girl with gleaming silver hair.

"S-Sorry!" She said, and hurried down the hallway.

"Huh…" I said to myself, and moved on to my next class.

This class also had Rin in it. Most of my time was spent gazing at the back of her head… thinking… What goes through that head? The head that blocks me out? Maybe I can trigger another emotion, to get her to notice me… Anger? Sadness? Jealousy?

And then it hit me: Jealousy. I could make her jealous.

But, that would be a bit hard, considering I've never had any luck with girls. But, I'd find a way… Whatever it took.


	2. Chapter 2 Putting it into action

-CHAPTER 2-

The next day, I came to school looking my best. My hair was done perfectly; I wore black pants and a white button-up shirt with a black jacket loosely thrown on over it.

I noticed immediate results; I was attracting gazes from some girls, and my friends were whispering amongst themselves while staring at me.

Yet again, Kaito stopped me in the hallway. With him were my other two best friends, Rinto and Mikuo.

"Well, aren't you dressed like a proper player?" They all laughed jokingly.

"O-Oh shut up…"

"This getup isn't like you, Len. It's that blonde girl, isn't it?"

"What if it i-is?" I tried to look indignant.

"You're obsessed with her, man." Rinto said.

"Well… yeah…"

"So you need to either talk to her already, or get over it!" Mikuo said.

"Yeah, we miss hanging out with you. Now it's all 'Rin this, Rin that'. Spend some time with your friends, will you?" Kaito was beginning to get irritated.

"I've got a plan. Can I talk to you guys more about it at lunch?"

"Oh, this should be good," They laughed. "Sure, see you then."

"Okay…" I walked off towards my next class. The next few hours were pretty boring, I got looks from girls all over, besides Rin. Eventually, as the day went on, She seemed to be hanging around closer to me. I took this as progress and continued with my plan. Kaito, Rinto, and Mikuo all thought it was some sort of joke.

Our break was something of a spectacle. As I walked outside, the silver-haired girl from earlier seemed to be by herself, looking rather depressed. Every time a person approached her, she got knocked around by them.

It was the first time I had felt pity for someone at school.

Yet, I had more important matters at hand.

The rest of break was just me showing off, getting attention from girls. Everytime I tripped, or stumbled, my friends would laugh. Weren't trying to support their friend very well, were they? Eh, Like I said, I have more important things to do.

But for the rest of the day, I couldn't help but think of the silver-haired girl, and how she was all alone. Maybe, just maybe, she could be the ticket to the ever-sought jealousy from Rin. Maybe she would push Rin farther away, to see me with someone nobody liked.

All these things were busy running through my head, diverting my attention.

I went home that day with my head clogged with thoughts. I had a serious headache by the time I went to sleep.

I was outside, at break. All I could remember was being extremely bored.

I called out to Kaito. To Rinto, and Mikuo.

Yet they ignored me. Instead, they were hanging out with the silver-haired girl.

They looked as if they were having a lot of fun. Which I didn't mind. Until I saw something that crushed my mind.

Mikuo, holding hands. With Rin. It made my jaw drop… I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Did I not act fast enough? What happened? I yelled out for Mikuo, but got no answer. Instead, Kaito and Rinto turned to face me.

"Shoulda spent more time with us." Kaito said.

"Who's the outcast now?" Rinto gawked. They approached me, and I got knocked around roughly. What was happening? What did I do?

Everything was fading… I dropped to the ground in agony…

I sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat.

That was horrible… and yet it seemed so real…

Is that what it felt like? To be all alone, day after day? Used to nothing but getting knocked around, and laughed at?

I drew the line there. It was settled. I would talk to the silver-haired girl tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 The Confrontation

-CHAPTER 3-

As I entered school the next day, my mind was a haze of thoughts. Last night's dream, the silver-haired girl, Rin, what my friends would think… I couldn't concentrate. It seems the past three days have been nothing but not being able to concentrate. And yet I still went on with this charade… No, no. It had a purpose behind it. I had to remember that.

I actually dressed moderately, not outgoing, like yesterday. My friends only took this as more evidence that all I was doing was messing with them… they will see, they will see that I mean it. Soon enough. But the question remained, "Am I making a big deal out of this?" The answer was probably yes. Did I care? Not really. All that was on my mind was getting Rin to notice me.

That, and about a hundred other things.

And it was giving me a headache.

"Ugh… another eight hours of having to deal with this…" I muttered to myself.

The classes carried on as usual. The only thing exciting that happened was that I actually had an assignment to turn in on time. If that even counts.

I didn't even speak to my friends. I didn't really talk at all until our break. And that was when I summoned enough courage to talk to the silver-haired girl.

As I approached her, she looked up, surprised. Then she lowered her head, as if she was disappointed that I was walking towards her. I didn't blame her, poor girl. She must have been pushed at least twice before I even got there. Why did everyone hate her?

I guess, there was only one way to find out. I talked to her.

"U-um… Hi there…" I said.

She looked up, shocked. Shocked someone was talking to her. Saying something other than "Go home" or "I hate you".

"H-Hi!" She was staring at me with huge eyes. Light blue, like Miku's, but a lighter shade. And one was slightly green… Contacts?

"Why are you all alone?"

"Oh! W-Well, I don't really like crowds much… Not that anyone wants to be around me anyway…"

By this I was worried. She was extensively aware that nobody seemed to like her… And yet she was okay with it?

"Don't you have a problem with that?"

"P-Problem with what?"

…This was going to take some time.

"Never mind… do you think we could talk more tomorrow? "

She looked up at me and smiled, eyes wide.

"Of course w-we can!"

"Should I just meet you here?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Alrighty then, see you tomorrow…"

"You too! A-And thanks for talking to me!"

"Er… No problem."

As I walked away, my head was less clogged with thoughts. I couldn't see why anyone wouldn't like her… She was a sweet girl. And yet I hadn't even got her name. This WAS going to take some time…

"Len-kun!"

It was Kaito calling my name. If I had a yen for every time he stopped me to talk when I didn't want to, I'd have been rich years ago.

"Were you just talking to Piko?"

So that was her name… Piko. Had a nice ring to it, but it didn't exactly strike me as feminine.

"What if I was?" I said, sounding indignant.

"Nobody really hangs around her… if too many other people saw you hanging out with her, it could really mess up your reputation."

"Or, my good reputation will make others see that if I'm talking to her, she obviously isn't that bad of a person."

"… It's up to you. But if you get outcast for this, don't come running to us."

"I don't see why people hate her so much… She's a nice girl, I couldn't imagine what see could do to anyone to get her knocked around so much."

"We don't know either… but we steer clear because anyone else does. We have more important things to do."

Which just goes to show you how clueless my friends were. I honestly don't understand how they made it this far in the school system.

On the other hand, maybe they were right. Maybe me doing this is all just a waste of time.

I consider Rin a good enough reason to do anything at this point.

So I wasn't exactly worried too much.

We finished the school day, and I went home.

I couldn't sleep that night, visions of Piko and Rin kept me up all night.


	4. Chapter 4 The Realization Part I

CHAPTER 4

As I walked into school the next day, I felt focused.

Although, it was hard to stay that way. Everyone was shooting me odd glances… as if I had done something wrong. Something disagreeable. I had figured as much; there had to be some truth in what Kaito told me. People may be dismayed at what I'm doing, but that didn't stop me.

A wave of short blonde hair streamed past me.

It was Rin… It was admittedly the closest I'd ever been to her. And even that came as a shock. Did this mean my strategy was working? Should I try harder, now that I've seen some progress?

Or is it not progress at all? Am I being delusional?

Great. Now my head was clogged with questions again. I'd have to work through it… break was soon.

When break did come around, I saw Piko sitting in the same place as yesterday. She looked remarkably happier. I walked over and attempted to start a conversation.

"Hey there."

"Oh, h-hi again!"

"…"

"What's th-the matter?"

In all honesty, I had no idea how to further this conversation. I decided I would just say what came to mind.

"Have people still been avoiding you?"

"Well… sorta. They kind of started looking at me funny…"

"Have you asked them why?"

"N-no… Not yet…"

"Why not? Don't you have a problem with them pushing you around so much?"

"I've g-gotten used to it now… I don't mind anymore."

I sat down next to her.

"You should. It's not okay."

She just kind of stared at me for a few seconds. Then she looked away.

"I-I'm not as brave as you are… I couldn't stand up to all of them."

I didn't know what I was getting into. This could turn out catastrophic. And yet, I felt sorry for Piko… all the other people didn't know what they were putting her through. Or maybe they did. Maybe it was that cruel of an environment.

"We need to work on this. I don't like seeing you pushed around so much."

"Y-You actually care?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She looked at me with watery eyes and smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Are you busy after school?"

"Not really… Why?

I tried to hide my now blushing face.

"Do you think I could… walk you home?"

"I-If you want to!"

"Okay, I guess… I'll meet you after school. Same place?"

"Sure!"

"Okay… Have a nice rest of the day."

"You too!"

"Let's go inside, together this time."

And this time, as I walked inside, I wasn't alone. As I passed my friends, they seemed surprised; then their expressions showed them being nothing but smug. Why am I even friends with them? I guess If I wasn't, I'd be just as bad off as Piko.

The rest of the day continued like it usually did… And after a while I felt myself anxious to see Piko again. I didn't understand why I suddenly felt attracted to this girl… I was trying to hook Rin, not someone I'd only met yesterday. And I was already walking her home.

What did it all mean for me?

The day ended, and I left to the spot where Piko and I had been talking previously. Of course, she was there waiting for me.

"Hi there!" She said to me.

"Hello again. Have a nice rest of the day?"

She clasped her arms around me in a pleasant hug.

"I wasn't paying attention, because I was too eager to see you!"

I just stood there and blushed for several seconds before returning the hug, and reluctantly letting go. It was getting more and more confusing for me, every time something like this happened… my mind kept filling with thoughts, and then all those thoughts were pushed out by a new wave of thoughts. It was giving me a serious headache.

But I could work through it.

I was loosely following her, still staying beside her but managing to follow. After a few minutes, the scenery started to look very familiar… It was the same route I took home after school. Surprised by this, I asked:

"Where do you live, anyway?"

"A few blocks down. The third right up here… I live down that street."

"…That's the street I live on."

"R-Really? What house?"

"The one on the corner… how have I not noticed before now?"

"How have I not noticed either?"

"Well… I guess that's good to know. Maybe I can come over sometime?"

"Sure! But not today… I'm busy… Maybe tomorrow? It's Friday tomorrow!"

"I'll see if I can."

Of course I knew that I could if I wanted to. I'm not really busy at all these days. But going over to her house? On the third day we've known each other?

Wasn't that moving a little fast?

Moving a little fast… I'm already speaking as if we're in a relationship. It occurs to me that the faster I can get Rin to notice me… the better. So I guess I had to plan on visiting Piko tomorrow.

And I was looking forward to it. I think I like this girl.

I reached out and took her hand in mine. I didn't know what I was doing… but I let it stay like that.

Piko looked at me, and blushed. She then clasped my hand as well.

We remained silent until we got to her house, and we were still holding hands… I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

"I guess… I'll see you tomorrow?" I said.

"Of course!" She said, smiling.

She gave me one last hug, and ran off into her house.

I just stood there for a minute or so before turning back and heading to my house.

The next day, school was called off. I didn't bother asking why, but rather the first thought on my mind was how soon I could leave for Piko's house. My parents said it was fine. I hurriedly got dressed and ran towards her house. When I got there, I knocked on the door, anxiously.

She answered it.

"Len-kun! I wasn't expecting you so early!"

"Sorry… When I heard school got called, I thought I would come over…"

"N-No! It's fine, really. Come in."

I walked inside and sat down. Piko came and sat down next to me.

"So~ How are you~?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine. You?"

"I'm great, now that you're here!"

She cuddled up to me. Again, I couldn't manage to hide my blushing. We spent most of the day watching television, and playing a few games. We occasionally sat and talked with each other.

It was during one of these conversations that the biggest shock came to me since I had started the endeavor.

"Len-Kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I need to tell you something…"

She looked toward the floor.

I hung on the edge of the couch… waiting for her to say something…

"What is it?"

"I… I-I…"

She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

She mumbled slightly louder.

"I can't hear you…"

This time she said it loud enough to hear.

"I-I'm… a boy…"

I sat there, frozen on the edge of the couch.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard?


End file.
